Piping systems, such as fire sprinkler system piping and HVAC piping, can be mounted in a structure (e.g., a building) using various types of pipe support assemblies (e.g., hangers, stanchions, slides, guides, seismic braces, rollers, etc.). Some piping systems are subject to dynamic loads (e.g., seismic loads from an earthquake or settling of the structure). Piping support assemblies can employ a seismic brace assembly to allow for movement of the piping system along with the structure in response to dynamic loads.
The seismic brace assembly can include a brace member. The brace member can be a hollow pipe comprising a cylindrical wall with open ends. One end of the brace member can be attached to the structure and the other end of the brace member can be attached to the piping system. A jaw-type seismic fitting can be used to attach the brace member to the piping system, the structure, and/or a mounting mechanism for mounting the support assembly to the structure. Typical jaw-type fittings engage only one side of a peripheral edge of the cylindrical wall (e.g. a top side). Engaging the brace member at only one side of the peripheral edge can restrict the load-carrying capability of the brace member and can create an undesirable eccentric or torsional force on the brace member and/or an undesirable prying or twisting force on the mounting mechanism, the fitting, and/or the structure.